ABSTRACT The fundamental essence of DOHaD (Developmental Origins of Health and Disease) is that ?the beginning of life paves the way for future health/disease?. The US DOHaD annual meeting combines original research presentations and guest speakers focusing on the evidence and mechanisms by which environmental toxicants, nutrient exposures, stress and other factors influence the developing fetus and newborn so as to contribute to offspring health and disease. In the US, this field has gathered momentum amongst clinicians, toxicologists, epidemiologists, nutritionists, physiologists and basic scientists who are working in diverse topics ranging from developmental biology, nutrition, environmental toxicology, stress and hormones. The mandate of US DOHaD, an affiliate of the International DOHaD Society, is to bring together these multidisciplinary and/or interdisciplinary investigators in order to foster interactions and collaboration on these diverse topics. This indeed represents a unique integrated model which no other Society offers. Of equal importance, is to provide a forum for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior investigators to facilitate interaction, training and career opportunities. The program includes dedicated session of trainee and established scientist presentations, as well as invited speakers.